The invention relates to a sliding drawer, comprising a bottom plate on which two side walls, a rear wall and a front wall are provided.
For example, in the telecommunications field work instructions such as, for example, adjusting and operating instructions are often required not only for putting a new installation into operation, but also for process control during the entire service life. In order to save time and to avoid mistakes when there are many different adjusting and operating instructions, the adjusting and operating instructions relating to different parts of the racks are preferably not stored centrally; it would be better to have these instructions available at the relevant parts of the racks at all times. To this end, a special sliding drawer is preferably provided in the relevant racks.